Sweet temptations
by Kou1
Summary: Hmm... Not much to say. Heavy YohXanna implications. That's all we have to say


Sweet temptations  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: While the title appears to imply a really horny little devil of a fic, Icy refused to do anything of that nature and swore to slaughter me with a chain saw if I changed it to such. So, this will be as clean as it can get... However, considering the nature of this fic, it will most DEFINATELY be a VERY VERY DIRTY AFFAIR.-J  
Aside from my co-author's rantings (he forgot to take his medication... Poor soul... Wonder what they feed him at that mental hospital.), we would like to stress that we do not own Shaman King or its characters or its really odd sounding soundtrack that has no relation to this fic at all. In the unlikely event that you sue us for one reason or another, we would just like to say that we are...-Icy  
Minors.-J  
... Unable to serve time in jail to satisfy your need for revenge. And YES, we will try to put Manta in this fic...-Icy  
  
Chapter one: Tempting Yoh  
  
It was a rather dull, drabby, and overall redundantly stupid day in the middle of winter. If it wasn't for the thick layer of snow outside, Yoh would have been training by hanging by his toes on a branch to get the ki similar to a bird... Or so Anna said.  
  
Either way, Yoh was stuck indoors watching:  
a. a soap opera that had been playing for the past 5 hours.  
b. an F4 concert.  
c. the next door neighbour take a shower (o.O)  
d. some gay R-rated show he had bummed off Manta.  
e. the wall. And its many many pretty cracks.  
f. Anna and likewise, Anna was staring back at him. Both in complete, psychotic silence.  
  
They would have continued this way if it wasn't for this incredible craving in Anna's stomach for food. Ignoring the numbness growing her legs, she shakily got to her feet and plodded her way to the kitchen. There, she immediately laid eyes on a rather big black box sitting on the table. Opening it, she found every human's desire...  
  
It was too good an oppourtunity to pass up. She had to give some of this to Yoh...  
  
The said shaman was, at that moment, peacefully reclining in the living room, surfing the channels for no apparent reason other than to kill time and take up word space in this fic. He was about to give up and go take a nap when he spotted Anna standing in the middle of the doorway:  
a) holding a suspicious black box.  
b) wearing a turban and growing a bushy beard on her chin.  
c) wearing absolutely nothing but a cardboard box. (Yuck.-Icy) (What?! My taste can't be THAT bad...-J)  
d) with Manta at her side, ready to run off and elope somewhere. Oh the nerve!  
  
Well, she was standing there anyways.  
  
"Yoh?" she asked in a very un-Anna-ish way. It sounded... sweet, for one. "Can you come over a minute?"  
  
Yoh swallowed audiobly. If it was about resuming his training or cleaning out the furo, he swore that he would-  
  
Well, as it turned out, it wasn't any of the two. In fact, it was something much much much better... Heheheh...  
  
(Readers, I'm warning you... Don't think dirty now...-J)  
(I second that notion.-Icy)  
  
Meanwhile, a group of assorted characters had gathered outside the house, standing on the yellow brick road that lead to the city of Oz. This Jelly Bean like assortment of a group consisted of:  
a) Hao, Manta, Horo horo, Ren and the Holy Maiden Jeanne.  
b) the Holy Maiden Jeanne, Ren, Horo horo, Manta and Hao.  
c) Ren, Horo horo, Hao, the Holy Maiden Jeanne and Manta.  
d) all of the above. (They're all the same anyways.)  
  
Either way, they were standing there, wondering whether to go in or not. Apparently, after standing there for the last few hours discussing whether to enter the run down house or not, they had heard things that would make a lump of coal blush.  
  
"Are you sure you heard *that*?" Manta asked again, cleaning out his ear. You could never be too sure when Hao was the one giving information...  
  
"Of course I am!" Hao assured. "I swear by the hairs of my chinny chin chin!"  
  
Jeanne shot him a look. "I hope you're sure..." she said in a low key before finally storming up the path that lead to the Asakura household. In a mad rush, everyone scrambled up to the house, flinging open the door and squeezing into the living room...  
  
"What a mess!" Horo horo commented appreciatively.  
  
Suddenly:  
a) Yoh and Anna popped out from behind the sofa, a sticky breathless mess, faces smeared with the stuff.  
b) Ren stood on the table, did a pole dance and announced in a loud voice that he wasn't gay. (Hey! You DID tell me to make him un-gay...-J) (In a nice way...-Icy)  
c) Hao slapped Jeanne... Just for the fun of it.  
d) Manta grew to the size of a professional basketball player... Then shrank again when his head hit the ceiling.  
e) the writers decided to end the chapter here...  
  
~TBC~  
  
Yep, that's it. Please R&R. We know it is short... Please bear with us. The meetings are now held online due to exam constraints... Ya. If we get a healthy 7 reviews, we'll post da next chapter... This is rubbish... 


End file.
